The Carrot Agony
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS écrit suite à un défi lancé par Raito Hana. Objectif : faire une envolée lyrique sur une carotte xD J'espère que j'ai réussi, en tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, même si ça a mis du temps à venir !


**Résumé : Un soir de grande discussion philosophique sur les fanfictions et autres défis, il est soudainement venu à l'idée de ma chère Raito Hana de me dire qu'elle était capable d'écrire une envolée lyrique sur n'importe quel sujet, aussi débile soit-il. **

**Mon sadisme légendaire prenant le dessus, je lui ai, évidemment, dit que j'allais la mettre au défi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui trouver un sujet que déjà, elle me proposait le défi suivant : écrire une envolée lyrique sur une carotte ! Et pan, prends ça dans les dents Hina, l'arroseur arrosé tu connais ? xD (bon, je lui en ai trouvé une pas mal non plus hein non mais * air indigné *)**

**J'ai galéré pendant des jours pour essayer de trouver un truc à peu près potable. Je ne pensais jamais y arriver, jusqu'à ce que je percute qu'une envolée lyrique, ça n'a pas forcément besoin d'être sérieux ! * air sadique * (pour Lyra, comme ton super smile bien flippant xD)**

**Donc après moult réflexions et une heure plombée au boulot entre deux tâches à laisser libre court à mon inspiration, je vous présente mon chef d'œuvre légumineux, mon œuvre d'art carotienne, j'ai nommé… ****TADAAAAM ! The Carrot Agony !**

**Contente d'en avoir fini, tu m'en as fait baver Raito ! XD (mais bon, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire quand même :p )**

**Si jamais, d'autres personnes veulent me proposer un défi, elles sont les bienvenues, il va bien falloir que je m'y mette un jour ^^ **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

**PS (promis après je me tais xD) : Pour ceux qui lisent « Yubiwa Monogatari », c'est un peu en stand-by, je vais bientôt déménager, je suis donc un peu occupée en ce moment et l'inspiration se fait capricieuse. Vous aurez bientôt le chapitre 6 promis ! ^^ **

**oooOOOooo**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Fye, qui venait de se lever de sa chaise, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Kurogane avec un grand sourire innocent.

- J'ai énOOOrmément de choses à faire, si tu savais Kuro-chan !

- Moi c'est Kurogane espèce d'ahuri ! Et puis tu te fous de moi ? Ton assiette est encore à moitié pleine ! Tu te rassois et tu termines, vite !

- Mais Kuro-chaaaan, j'aime pas les carottes ! chouina le blond.

- M'en fous ! Je me suis cassé la tête pour vous préparer à grailler, alors tu poses tes fesses et tu manges !

Voyant que Fye ne l'écouterait pas, Kurogane s'était levé, avait empoigné son compagnon par le bras et l'avait forcé à se rasseoir. Fye fit la grimace devant la belle poêlée de carottes en bâtonnets qui l'attendait.

- Fais pas cette tête là, c'est quand même pas si terrible ! soupira Kurogane, exaspéré.

- C'est toi qui le dis ! Je préfère mille fois un bon moelleux au chocolat !

- Oui, ben là, en l'occurrence, ce sont des carottes et tu vas les manger jusqu'à la derrière, quitte à ce que je reste derrière toi toute la nuit s'il le faut !

- Va falloir être un peu plus convaincant si tu veux me faire avaler ça… dit Fye avec un air dégoûté.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard torve, dans lequel passa soudain une lueur de sadisme que Fye ne remarqua pas. Il voulait du convaincant ? Il allait être servi ! Kurogane contourna la chaise et s'agenouilla auprès de Fye.

- Fye… commença-t-il en le regardant gravement. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

- Pardon ? balbutia Fye, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant absolument pas où le ninja voulait en venir.

- Ce que tu as là, dans ton assiette. Est-ce que tu rends compte du chemin parcouru pour que cette carotte arrive jusqu'ici ? Elle a été plantée avec amour par un jardinier, arrosée avec soin tous les jours, choyée et protégée jusqu'à sa maturité. Ensuite de quoi, il l'a retiré lentement à la terre, comme on fait naître un enfant, en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il l'a entreposée avec d'autre carottes comme elle et l'a laissé partir pour un voyage dont il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Imagine à quel point ce pauvre légume a dû se geler la racine dans le camion frigorifique ! Mais son calvaire ne faisait que commencer !

- Kuro….

- Tu te rends compte que cette pauvre carotte a ensuite été trimbalée sans ménagement dans des caisses en bois et balancée n'importe comment sur les étals du supermarché ! Imagine un peu la détresse qui a dû être la sienne quand elle a enfin compris que les mains qui emportaient ses compagnes étaient les mains de la mort et qu'aucune d'entre elles n'en réchapperaient ! Imagine ce qu'elle a dû ressentir quand je me suis emparé d'elle ! Elle savait que son heure avait sonné et que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne se fasse sans pitié découper en tranches !

- Kuro….

- Te rends-tu un peu compte de son agonie quand j'ai commencé à l'éplucher avec le couteau économe ? continua le ninja en saisissant Fye par les épaules. Est-ce que tu t'imagines un peu qu'elle s'est vu mourir à petit feu, qu'elle a vu la poêle brûlante qui n'attendait que de recueillir les morceaux infimes qu'il resterait d'elle après mon traitement horrible ? Je l'ai littéralement massacrée vivante, est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? C'est comme si on t'avais toi, écorché vif, en n'ayant même pas l'indulgence de te donner le coup de grâce avant, comme si on t'avait laissé assister à ta propre mort en se délectant de ta souffrance ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait à ce malheureux légume et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour qu'il atterrisse dans TON assiette et accessoirement dans TON estomac ! Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu refuses de manger ce plat ! Tu refuses de faire honneur au sacrifice de cette pauvre carotte qui a donné sa vie pour te permettre de garder la tienne ! Tu te rends compte du blasphème incommensurable que tu es entrain de commettre hein ?

Le ninja, totalement prit par sa tirade, était entrain de secouer Fye.

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça ? continua le ninja. Tu ne vas quand même pas oser manquer de respect à sa mémoire ? Mange-la, je t'en supplie, fais-lui honneur !

- Eh Kuro…

Le ninja, qui avait enfin cessé de secouer Fye comme un prunier, leva les yeux.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as trouvé ? murmura Fye d'un air sérieux.

Kurogane, soupçonnant que le mage se fichait allègrement de lui, le regarda dans les yeux d'un air méfiant. Fye ne put tenir pus de quelques secondes et explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes.

- J'ai… jamais rien entendu…. de plus naze que cette histoire ! parvint-il à articuler entre deux fous-rires. C'est vraiment… n'importe quoi !

- Tu vas voir si c'est n'importe quoi ! rugit le ninja en dégainant son katana.

Le fou-rire de Fye ne l'empêcha pas de détaler aussi vite qu'un lapin avant même que Kurogane ait brandit son arme.

- Reviens ici, imbécile de mage ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas salir la mémoire de cette carotte ! Reviens ici !

- Hyuuuu hyuuu, attrape-moi d'abord, Kuro-piiiii !

Et tandis que ces deux olibrius se pourchassaient, une espèce de boule de poils blanche à boucle d'oreille s'approcha de l'assiette et s'empressa de rendre hommage à ce qu'il restait de la vaillante carotte cuisinée par Kurogane.

Au moins un pour qui le sens de l'honneur signifiait quelque chose !


End file.
